


Cream

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Moon Taeil, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taeil in between 127's buffest.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Cream

Taeil laying down on his back.  
A thick, cushiony pillow under hips.  
His pretty neck hangs off the side of the bed.  
He has Johnny between his legs and Jaehyun in his hot mouth.  
He feels a strong hand squeeze around his throat.  
No doubt Jaehyun feels the outline of his cock sliding in and out of the main-vocalist’s silky throat.  
Johnny’s large hand ghosts over Taeil’s ripe cock.  
Such a faint tease shouldn’t dangle him off the cliff of his orgasm, but they’ve been winding him up for hours now.  
All it takes is a gentle stroke of Johnny’s thumbs over the slit of the elder’s cock to push Taeil over that blissful edge.  
He goes stiff all over; the knots in his stomach tighten, his throat constricts Jaehyun’s thick length, and his ass clenches around Johnny’s beer ban of a dick.  
The swollen cock in his mouth muffles his throaty groan and his whole-body shivers before his own cock spurts cum up to his chin.  
Tasting his own finish on the tip of his tongue, Jaehyun’s grip around Taeil’s warm throat tightens.  
The sculpted 6-pack flex to show all six stone.  
Jaehyun stands on his toes for leverage and violently stuffs his meat impossibly deeper into Taeil’s throat.  
Taeil takes the whole length.  
The guttural groan ripping through the room isn’t nearly as filthy as how Taeil moans around the cock and how he swallows the thick coat of cum.  
It’s too bad, Taeil thinks, that Jaehyun buried his load so deep that there isn’t a trace of the addictive salty spunk by the time the heavy cock head drags up from his throat, slides over his tongue, and slips out from between his lips.  
He would’ve pouted and whined about it too if Johnny hadn’t, right then and there, pulled him by the hips to bury _his_ warm load deep into Taeil’s ass, just the way the elder loved it.  
He mewls a sigh of relief, closing his legs around Johnny to keep the 6-footer inside him just a little while longer.  
Jaehyun leans down and kisses Taeil’s abused swollen lips, “on your knees Taeil-ah...”  
Taeil whimpers from over sensitivity when Johnny slips out of him.  
He feels Johnny’s hand on his ankle, urging him onto his stomach.  
Taeil complies, turning onto his knees, and bending forward to reach Johnny’s still hard cock. He licks his bottom lip once before enveloping the fat head between his lips, humming appreciatively.  
He gets no warning when Jaehyun grips his hips and sinks his thick shaft into his tender hole, pistoning unforgivingly.

**Author's Note:**

> adapted from twitter.


End file.
